best_tv_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
FPJ's Ang Probinsyano
FPJ's Ang Probinsyano is a 2015 Philippine action drama television series based on the 1997 Fernando Poe Jr. film of the same title, courtesy of FPJ Productions. It is top billed by Coco Martin, together with an ensemble cast. The series premiered on ABS-CBN's Primetime Bida evening block and worldwide on The Filipino Channel on September 28, 2015, replacing Nathaniel. This is the longest-running teleserye ''in the Philippines. The show spawned a fanbase, & a book entitled FPJ'S Ang Probinsyano Ligtas Tips. Why It Rocks # The acting is great. # It launched the careers of the child stars of this show. # Susan Roces, the widow of the late FPJ, stars in this show as a main character. # It has great villains. # The fight sequences are amazing. They're high speed, high stakes, action packed, and even make clever usages of the characters' motives for killing. # The show focuses on current problems that the world is facing (crimes, drugs, corrupt government, etc.). # The deaths of the good people are emotional. # Coco Martin playing as 2 characters is good. # It has a soundtrack, which has good songs. # Some of the episodes are directed by Coco Martin himself (though credited under his real name). He did this after his directorial debut with the 2017 Panday reboot which he also produced & starred in along with the stars from this show. # Great cameos from various Filipino actors & actresses. # Onyok was given a proper ending, considering that his actor had to leave because he is studying at a regular school. # Manages to perfectly blend together drama, action, and character moments with comedy. # The idea of Cardo disguising as multiple people (one of them involves disguising as a woman named Paloma) is really nice. # Vendetta is a really great group, even having a woman in the group (Diana) is a great idea. # Lots of well-written drama involving lots of characters, even Alyana. # This show shows how bad prison really is. # Some episodes contain moral lessons. Bad Qualities # Overuse of zooming the camera right at peoples' faces in '''EVERY SINGLE EPISODE.' # Some of the effects look like they were made with Windows Movie Maker. # Most of the villains are basically people who work for the illegal drug business. # Cardo & his friends are often defeated by the villains. # Cardo is always being wanted by the police for various reasons. He is also being framed bu his enemies for a crime he didn't commit. # The story is confusing at times. # Cardo is treated like a killing machine at times. # Cardo is tortured multiple times. Sometimes, this results in him not being able to fight back at his enemies. # Marco is definetely considered a bad influence because he forced Alyanna to marry him for unknown reasons. # The bad guys are rebelling for stupid reasons (forcing people to vote for a bad person, etc.). # Sometimes, the endings of some episodes are mediocre. # The teasers for some episodes are misleading, due to the fact that the actual episode(s) for the day that the teased episode(s) air don't show what's shown in the teasers. Reception The show has a 6.5/10 rating on IMDb. Trivia * The show is known for its non-stop bloody violence. * The show has an extremely high body count, which is very unusual for a Philippine TV series. * The show has faced a controversy, forcing the show to remove all references to the Municipality of Arayat in Pampanga. They even charged a libel to ABS-CBN just for protraying the destruction of the town, but eventually all this was resolved when ABS-CBN finally apologized to them.Category:Filipino Shows Category:Drama shows Category:ABS-CBN Shows Category:Live-Action Shows Category:Action Shows Category:2010's Programs